conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lars Præstmark
__NOINDEX__ Archived at : /Archive1 Lars (Poet) (speak page) 19:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) From proposal to policy Thanks for the clarification. I wanted to let you know that the external images policy has finally passed. You may now use these images with proper lisencing and sourcing, with a direct link to the site the image was taken from. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 20:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) RE: What happens to the comments?? It appears that you solved the problem. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC) New Relevant Works If you wish to vote for the new article for the Main Page's Relevant Works section, you may nominate another article or vote on the ones already nominated at Constructed Mythology:Relevant Works Vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Tested interface I just tested some changes to the interface applied only to this account, if you wish to use any of the pages, please read its talk page. Lars (Poet) (speak page) 19:55, 27 January 2009 (UTC) External images I'm quite sure that you have misunderstood. What did you think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) No problem what so ever! Anything constructive and supportive to the Wiki is encouraged, and providing that you're an Admin, i see no reason why you shouldn't be able to edit the page. Flamefang 22:15, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Flamefang External Image Categorization I do not think we should make this compromise with Erick. It was his choice to leave. I doubt that any compromise , other than me being permanently banned, will make him come back. I don't like the idea of categorizing these images and all articles that contain them as "containing external images". I don't like the idea. The community wanted this. So, they will be able to use these images without having to go through the trouble of categorizing every image and every page containing that image. I understand that you want Erick to return. I wish he would come back. But, I doubt he will. As for the external image categorization, feel free to propose it to the community. But, in my opinion, it is a waste of time and is not needed. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Lars , i'd just like to congratulate you on being a great admin so far. You help fill in the gaps in my knowledge and tend to be active whenever needed. Good job! Flamefang 23:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Yes it probably should be moved, Clabra is kinda deserted now anyway.... i don't have time today, i'll try to move it tomorrow tomorrow if you haven't already. Flamefang 05:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC)Flamefang Vote You need to vote for March's Relevant Work. We are running out of time. It would be nice to have all of our community vote, especially our administration. Cast your vote at Constructed Mythology:Relevant Works Vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) See Category talk:Candidates for deletion for my deletion proposals. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Lars, why are you voting to keep the articles that are in a different language? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:00, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :Because, after all, the only way to get them to translate it is leaving the page in the language you wish them tom translate it from. Lars (Poet) (speak page)16:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Inactive Since I am really buzy in real life, I hardly have time to contribute, and so, I will give up being an administrator. I might have contributions in some future but it would not be near future if ever, and so, appearing on the list of administrators might simply be confusing for other users, so I will get removed from the lists of administrators and rollback users. I have already blanked my watchlist. Lars (Poet) (speak page)16:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Uberfuzzy 16:57, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Wow. A very noble move. I respect you and thank you for your past contributions and decisions. I know it must be hard to let go but, I want to thank for doing so. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC)